The Black Rabbit Clan
The Black Rabbit Clan is a small but notorious gang operating in The Mesa district of Darkness Falls. The gang deals in illegal narcotics and bookmaking on it's sub-level but its primary interest lays in smuggling. Anything a criminal wants: vehicles, guns, even people the Clan can provide. The Black Rabbit Clan has a leg up on its biggest rival in Mesa, the Mesa Devils, in that it has what the Devils do not: bosses with super-human powers. History of the Black Rabbit Clan Feng Longwei made his fortune in the blossoming telecommunications and internet technology boom of the 1990s. Known colloquially as the Black Rabbit by his contemporaries in his native Beijing, owing for his propensity to move in swiftly wherever a business opportunity rose, Longwei was also a long standing member of the Chinese Triad. He gained his fortune, and his reputation for ruthlessness, by buying out other businesses that could otherwise compete with him and assassinating business owners whom refused to sell. At the age of 60, Longwei turned his eye to America and purchased Black Rabbit Telecom in Darkness Falls. Once the business transaction was concluded, Longwei relocated himself and his family to The Mesa district in Darkness Falls. Even before he was settled in his four top men arrived in The Mesa, setting the groundwork for the 'great Black Rabbit' and his gang to come by wooing the poor and downtrodden of Chinatown and offering them lucrative positions within the Black Rabbit company. When, five years later, Longwei succumbed to cancer. All of his business holdings and contracts passed to his eldest son, Dao. Dao Longwei immediately took the company in a different direction. Lusting for more power and wealth than he currently had, Dao...the new Black Rabbit...reached out to associates in Asia and the Middle-East and began contracting for illegal smuggling operations. At the same time he began recruiting and arming young men from the Chinatown neighborhood and launched a surprise attack on The Mesa Devils in an attempt to hog into their territory. In this effort he was largely unsuccessful. The Devils simply had greater fore and numbers. The war between the two gangs lasted for eight months, at which time the Black Rabbit Clan became known as the new Mesa gang. Black Rabbit eventually sat down with Mesa Devil bosses and worked out an agreement wherein the Black Rabbit Clan would handle smuggling, and leave the rest of street crime to the Mesa Devils. The Black Rabbit Clan really came to notoriety when it sided with Parasol after the Darkness Falls Overlord began her campaign against her fellow Overlord Snapdragon. Black Rabbit gang members infiltrated Millennium City's Little Asia, picking off Jade Fan gang members and eventually finding themselves in pitched battles against heroes like Foxfire, Chinchilla, and Gossamer. The Clan was largely driven out of Millennium City but remains a dangerous and viable threat to peace and safety in The Mesa. Bosses The Black Rabbit Clan boasts a total of five bosses in the gang. The pinnacle of the gang is, of course, Black Rabbit himself but getting to him is extremely difficult. He doesn't have super-human abilities but he is still a very dangerous man to confront directly. Black Rabbit -- Dao Longwei is the leader of the Clan. A handsome Chinese man in his late 30's, Black Rabbit presents the perfect picture of a businessman. He is always dressed in fine suits and ties, his ebony hair impeccably combed, his handshake firm and his smile non-existent. As a businessman he is ruthless, and as a crime boss he is fatal. He has spent his entire life mastering a handful of esoteric martial arts skills that focus on the use of chi and being as destructive to the body as possible. His primary style is Snake. This esoteric Chinese martial art focuses on both debilitating the body and making use of chi. Its strikes are aimed at specific nerve clusters which can cause enemies to lose all feeling in their legs or arms, rob them of eyesight, or inflict such pain they can do nothing but scream. In addition, Black Rabbit's snake strikes can be fueled with his own chi which can make the result of his peculiar strikes permanent. The Black Rabbit also utilises Short-Fist kung-fu which has attacks similar to American boxing. He can perform quick jabs, a barrage of close-up and extremely painful punches, and a whirling strike that can hit every foe in a small area around him. Black Rabbit is also an expert in utilizing a variety of martial arts weaponry: the longbow, shuriken, caltrops, paired thin and flexible Chinese broadswords, melon hammers, and Chinese hand axes. Mr. Yokai -- The name of Mr. Yokai is greatly feared on the streets of Chinatown and the citizens shy out of his way when they see him coming. Mr. Yokai is Deng Weng, a portly Chinese with a fondness for white suits and strutting about with a black walking stick. He always looks and acts pleasant, but the man is a pure psychopath. Mr. Yokai is a mentalist, able to shape psychic projections into frightening looking phantasms. These phantasms usually take the form of ghostly animals native to China such as tigers, macaques, snow leaopars, or horrifying humanoid apparations that provide his namesake. The apparitions can utilize normal attacks such as raking with claws or inflicting bites, and with each strike their victim loses a bit of physical strength and constitution. A whole group og 4 to 6 of these apparitions unleashed on a single individual can rapidly kill him. Mr. Yokai needn't rely wholly on his apparitions in combat. He is also a professionally trained Sumo. He enjoys grappling with foes and is a master of holds and throws plus a heavy, straightforward palm strike that can easily shatter a man's ribcage. His cane is also a weapon, which he uses to strike his enemies and block their own strikes. Miss Cansha -- Miss Cansha, whose name is the Mandarin word for massacre, is the only woman in the Black Rabbit Clan to have achieved the rank of boss. It is her responsibility to inspect woman and children brought in via human trafficking, selecting the ones that she considers fit for business and putting those she does not into the ground. Miss Cansha is fueled with a short-range teleportation power, she is a mutant whom can reloacte herself fifty feet in any direction at will. She is also an accomplished sorceress in the dark magic arts of China. With her arts she is able to summon a spectral whirlwind that will sweep foes up and smash them into nearby buildings, encase a single enemy in a phantasmal darkness that slowly drains physical strength and endurance, entrap a foe with a deadly gaze that makes it impossiblwe for them to move by locking their muscles into extremely painful rigidity, heal her companions, and summon fresh soldiers to herself in groups of four. Miss Cansha is also not without her martial training. She is a black belt in the art of Hung Gar and likes to fight with a pair of kama. Shandian '-- Shandian has been identified as one Wong Felun, a member of the Chinese Triad that is wanted for numerous counts of murder. His namesake, which means Lightning, comes from his power to direct, manifest, and control lightning for a variety of offensive and defensive purposes. His mastery of transforming his own bio-energy into massive electrical strikes also extends to the use of his favorite weapon, a heavy Darn Dao. He can expel electrical currents through the air around himself; these currents will seek the closest object that is not ground (usually superheroes) and eletrocute them. His straightforward lightning bolts are deadly enough on their own but can also be funneled into a blast through his weapon or charge the weapon's blade with electricity so it will inflict greater damage, he can produce explosive ball lightning, or surround his fists and feet in electrical energy. Shandian is a master of Shaolin kung-fu with pairs nicely with his precious darn dao. '''Copperhead '-- Identified as Hao Ko Wan, a Hong Kong native who'se family has been involved in the Black Rabbit since its inception. This is the very same Copperhead that has been such a thorn in the side for Darkness Falls hero Gossamer. Copperhead is likewise a Hung-Gar stylist but the more fearsom of his affect is his power to psyckokitetically controll shadows and darkness. He claims publicly that his power is a gift from the ancestors; Gossamer is quite convinced that Copperhead is a mutant with the power to open small rips in space in order to make use of the alternate universe known as The Void Zone. Regardless of where his power comes from nobody can deny that it is frightening indeed. He can, with a gesture, force light to be expelled from a 25 foot radius around him through which no type of vision can penetrate. He can send this dark force outward in a powerful concussive burst or a more encompassing shroud of darkness that slowly inflicts damage, ripping the target apart; he can create a link of dark energy between himself and a target that transfers the enemy's strength to himself, or send out a series of quick-strike blasts to disorient his target. What nobody outside of the Black Rabit Clan knows and what Copperhead himself knows, is that he is Gossamer's brother. He was given up for adoption two years before the hero was born and blames her for every second of the abusive, tragic childhood he had. That's why he's so obsessed with Gossamer, and Black Rabbit himself has no qualms about allowing Copperhead to persue his obsession. '''Iron Tiger -- Identified as Hai Gau and wanted in both mainland China and Taiwan for murder, Iron Tiger is the foremost assassin that the Black Rabbit clan has. He is an expert with knives and knife-fighting, and is sent out by Black Rabbit when the gang's normal tactics fail to work. Iron Tiger has the power to desolidify at will. He uses the powers to pass silently through walls and locked doors, no target is safe from him when he is handed a name. During a fight, Iron Tiger will often use this power to attack a foe, lose his solid state to allow a counter-attack to pass through him, then become solid again to strike once more. Primary Activity While some Black Rabbit Clan activities involve the distribution of illegal narcotics and sometimes book-making, their primary interest in in smuggling. For the right price, a 'customer' can obtain weaponry, vehicles, and even humans from the Clan. The Clan is particularly notorious for human trafficking, and have contacts in Europe, Asia, and the Middle-East in order to fulfill their customer's specific requirements. Each of the bosses handles a different aspect of this employment. Shandian handles imports of weapons, both mundane and extremely high tech. When going after very high-tech weapons, he will often turn to Olympic Industries or the Geodesics for further assistance. Shandian is always onsite when the shipments come in, and thus is very likely to engage DEA agents, the FBI, or superheroes whom get involved. Mr. Yokai oversees the order and shipments of vehicles, especially rare vintage cars or military grade cars. He is a great automobile aficionado himself, and personally inspects each vehicle the is procured. If the original purchaser can't produce the total monetary cost of the vehicle, Mr. Yokai simply murders them and takes possession of the vehicle himself. Unlike his compatriots, Mr. Yokai is very likely to flee the scene if heroes arrive. The Clan also often performs assassinations. It is brutal in this regard, often committing mass murders in public, killing a dozen innocent bystanders just to ensure that they get the target they are after. Clan agents never seem to have trouble engaging heroes. Most Clan members can be recognized for identical attire: cream colored suits and black ties. They all universally have the clan's symbol tattooed into the palm of their right hands. Relations with Others The Black Rabbit Clan does not have good relations with others. The Clan prefers to be left alone to do its own thing but the proliferation of gangs in The Mesa often makes that difficult. The Clan clashes frequently with Creepshow, Chromatic Dragons and especially The Mesa Devils. Since siding with Parasol, the Clan and The Jade Fan are also in almost constant conflict. Category:Gangs Category:Organizations